It can be difficult to drive a sign or post into the ground and requires multiple tools besides the stake itself. For example, a sledge hammer of the like can be used to drive the stake or post into the ground; however, many people do not have the correct tools. It is therefore desirable to provide an improved stake member that can be more easily driven into the ground with less tools or no additional tools.
At times it is desirable to secure a dog's leash to a support that is fixedly attached to a support structure, such as a building or the ground. This is especially true in a grassy yard in which it is desirable to allow the dog to exercise by running around the yard but at the same time, the dog must be prevented from escaping from a yard that does not include a perimeter fence.